Achievements
GrindQuest has 74 achievements sorted into 4 categories: Experience, Exploration, Quests & Dungeons and Misc. On the same page, there are also a few stats listed. Experience *''Where R Mah Talentz?'' - Reach Level 10 *''Noob'' - Reach Level 20 *''Not-So-Noob'' - Reach Level 30 *''Half Way There'' - Reach Level 40 *''1337'' - Reach Level 50 *''Time To Buy The Xpack'' - Reach Level 60 *''The End... Or Is It?'' - Reach Level 70 *''Power Overwhelming'' - Reach Level 80 *''Chuck Norris'' - Reach Level 85 Exploration *''We Must Kill Boars'' - Explore Goldshire *''It's Always Christmas Time'' - Explore Dun Morough *''Tree Town'' - Explore Teldrassil *''Where Orcs Come From'' - Explore Durotar *''NO COW TIPPING'' - Explore Mulgore *''Not Dead, Undead'' - Explore Tirisfal Glades *''Defias Follower'' - Explore Westfall *''Nessy's House'' - Explore Loch Modan *''Auberdine Allstar'' - Explore Darkshore *''Where is Mankirk's Wife?'' - Explore The Barrens *''Teenage Worgen'' - Explore Silverpine Forest *''Beware of Stitches'' - Explore Duskwood *''Watch Out For Raptors'' - Explore Wetlands *''The Power Of Purple'' - Explore Ashenvale *''Wretched Hive Of Scum And Villainy'' - Explore Stranglethorn Vale *''There Can Be Only One'' - Explore Arathi Highlands *''But No Haystacks'' - Explore Thousand Needles *''Get Yer Boar Lung Juice'' - Explore Blasted Lands *''Ghazrilla's Mallet'' - Explore Hinterlands *''Gadgetzahn Times'' - Explore Tanaris *''Ninja T-Rex'' - Explore Un'Goro Crater *''Ghouls, Ghouls, Ghouls'' - Explore Western Plaguelands *''Some Like it Hot'' - Explore Burning Steppes *''Welcome to Hell'' - Explore Hellfire Peninsula *''Mushroom Marsh'' - Explore Zangamarsh *''Area 52'' - Explore Netherstorm *''Better than Borin Tundra'' - Explore Howling Fjord *''Dragon Friend'' - Explore Dragonblight *''Spy on Arthas'' - Explore Ice Crown *''Why No Vampires?'' - Explore Twilight Highlands *''My Body Lies Under The Ocean'' - Explore Vashj'ir *''House of Rock'' - Explore Deepholm *''Hangin With Harrison Jones'' - Explore Uldum *''World Tree Hugger'' - Explore Mount Hyjal Quests & Dungeons *''Children's Chores'' - Complete All Level 1-10 Quests *''Hired Hand'' - Complete All Level 11-20 Quests *''Hey You Guys!'' - Complete The Deadmines Dungeon (Bonus: +5% exp gain until level 30) *''Home Town Hero'' - Complete All Level 21-30 Quests *''That Was a Big Turtle'' - Complete The Blackfathom Depths Dungeon (Bonus: +5% exp gain until level 40) *''Well Know Warrior'' - Complete All Level 31-40 Quests *''Arise, My Champion!'' - Complete The Scarlet Monastery Dungeon (Bonus: +5% exp gain until level 50) *''Famous Fighter'' - Complete All Level 41-50 Quests *''Bad Mojo'' - Complete The Zul'Farrak Dungeon (Bonus: +5% exp gain until level 60) *''Society's Savior'' - Complete All Level 51-60 Quests *''School is in Session!'' - Complete The Scholomance Dungeon (Bonus: +5% exp gain until level 70) *''Super Special'' - Complete All Level 61-70 Quests *''I Am The ONLY Warchief!'' - Complete The Hellfire Citadel Dungeon (Bonus: +5% exp gain until level 80) *''Naga Stole My Bike!'' - Comple The Coilfang Resevoir Dungeon *''Keanu Reeves(Whoa)'' - Complete All Level 71-80 Quests *''Lost Viking Master'' - Complete The Utgarde Keep Dungeon (Bonus: +5% exp gain until level 85) *''Cataclysm Crasher'' - Complete All Level 81-85 Quests *''Original Originator'' - Complete The Halls of Origination Dungeon *''Rocked To The Core'' - Complete The Heroic Stonecore Dungeon *''Lick The Lich'' - Complete The Naxxramas Raid Misc. *''IMBA'' - Kill Something With 1 Regular Attack *''Whew!'' - Rest With Only 1% Hp Remaining *''Mounty'' - Purchase a Mount *''I'm Rich B****!'' - Purchase All Bag Slots *''Crafty'' - Craft a Level 85 Item *''Raidin' Ain't Easy'' - Defeat a Raid Boss *''Superior'' - Equip Level 85 Superior Chest Armor *''Epic'' - Equip Level 85 Epic Chest Armor *''Heroic'' - Equip Level 85 Heroic Chest Armor *''Legendary'' - Equip Level 85 Legendary Chest Armor *''Meta is Meta'' - Complete All Other Achievements (Bonus: New Characters Start With an Heirloom) Stats *''Kills'' *''Deaths'' *''Rests'' *''Damage'' *''Taken'' *''Duels'' *''Days Played''